Thrust reversers often have a number of fittings installed on their sides for providing, for example, mechanical attachment points for the components of the actuation system, pivot connections for doors, etc.
These fittings, however, require precise positioning, jigs for installation, and thus increase manufacturing time and costs not to mention an increase in the overall part count.
There was thus a need to provide improvements in the design and manufacturing of thrust reversers.